


Home

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ladies wanted Darron so I give you Darron........at least the first chapter of Darron. On more chapter to come!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowningintonothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowningintonothing/gifts), [property_of_murphy_macmanus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/property_of_murphy_macmanus/gifts).



They had been in Alexandria for about month …… according to the calendar that Daryl had found in the garage, of Aaron’s house, he stayed there a lot working on the bikes that Aaron had showed him and let him have. Daryl had got in the habit, of actually sleeping in the garage he still wasn’t too comfortable with sleeping in any of the houses he felt more comfortable sleeping in the garage, and Aaron had brought him out a pillow and covers. Aaron had invited him to sleep in the extra bedroom or if he wanted the couch but Daryl told him he would rather just stay in the garage.

“Hey Daryl figured you might be getting hungry” Aaron said coming into the garage sitting a plate of food on the stand in the garage.

Daryl grunted his thank you, making eye contact and a smile at Aaron “Um I think I’m gonna stay at Carol’s tonight” Daryl says as he worked the screw driver.

“Okay, I’ll leave the garage door unlocked if you wanna come back over tonight” Aaron smiled at Daryl.

“Thanks” Daryl mumbled, sitting down to eat the food Aaron had brought him out.

“No need to thank me Daryl” Aaron answered patting him on the shoulder….noticing that Daryl didn’t jerk away from him like he had before.

“Okay well you have a good night Daryl, I’ll see you tomorrow on our run” Aaron said turning to go back into the house.

Daryl took the plate into the house, before hurrying back out of the house and towards Carol’s he needed to talk to her. He came into the house that Carol, Sasha, and Gabriel shared. “Where’s Carol?” he asked Sasha. “In her room” Sash answered nodding towards the stairs.

Daryl went up the stairs taking two at a time, before he came to Carol’s bedroom door, knocking “Hey Carol…its Daryl”

“Come in pookie” Daryl grinned at her nick name for him as he opened the door, Carol was lying in bed reading.

“How have you been pookie?” Carol asked laying her book on her bed.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders as he slides down the wall, on to the floor his head in his hands. “Don’t lie to me Daryl what’s wrong?”

Daryl huffed, “I have been staying at Aarons garage a lot lately” Daryl said.

“Yeah I have noticed is something wrong?”

“Not with him……me there is though.” Daryl mumbled. Carol nodded her head she remembering the conversation that they had after Daryl had ran into Aaron while he was out hunting the day Aaron invited him in for supper and showed him the bikes. Carol gets out of the bed and sits down beside Daryl “there’s nothing wrong with you Daryl…..these feelings are natural there is nothing wrong with them” she says.

“Natural……if Merle or my old man were still alive” Daryl mumbled “If Merle and your old man was still alive I would de-nut them for saying anything to you about it” Carol laughed, making Daryl chuckle.

“There is nothing wrong with you Daryl Dixon always remember that” Carol says kissing the side of his head.

“I don’t know how long I’m gonna be able to be around him” Daryl tells her.

“Why?” Carol asked.

“Really Carol?” “What am I gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know…..maybe how you feel, that you would like to sleep in his bed …..that he makes you feel comfortable and at home……maybe something like that” Carol answers him.

Daryl huffs, stretching his legs out in front of him. “It aint been that long since Eric was bitten” Daryl says rubbing his eyes.

“I know but maybe it will help the both of ya….I’m not saying sleep with the man Daryl I’m telling you to talk to him tell him how you are feeling that’s all.”

“Maybe I can talk to him on the run tomorrow” Daryl grumbles.

“That would be perfect Daryl, you two alone no on to bother you can tell him how you feel.” Carol says throwing her arm over his shoulder.

“Where do I start?” “I have never told a guy that I liked them…or have feelings for them” Daryl says looking at her.

“First you thank him for letting you stay in his garage and then tell him why you stay in his garage all the time” “I think that would be a good place to start” Carol says patting Daryl on the shoulder.

“Mkay” Daryl says nodding his head.

“Well you sleep on my couch tonight, and tomorrow you tell him how you feel” Carol tells him standing up from the floor getting back into her bed.

“Okay” “Thanks Carol”

“Any time pookie”….. “Oh and take a shower or he will never let you stay in his house” she laughed.

The next morning Daryl was up and showered before anyone else was up in the house, he was too nervous to sleep, he didn’t want to lose Aaron he had come to think of him as a friend. He gathered up his bow and headed out the door walking towards Aarons house, Aaron was already in the garage when he came up.

“You ready Daryl?”

Daryl nodded his head, and the two men headed out towards the gates, it was a nice morning, a bit of a chill to the air which, it was nice Daryl thought a bit calming.

“So how is Carol and the others?” Aaron asked quietly.

“They are good…..Rick and Michonne are really liking their jobs” Daryl answered looking down at his feet.

“How about Ricks children?”

“Good ….little asskicker…Judith is always going she is learning how to walk” Daryl answered a little bit of pride in his voice since he was the one helping her. “I think Carl likes one of the girls here, he talks about her all the time” Daryl smiles.

“Good for him” Aaron smiles “How about you Daryl….any of the women here strike your fancy?” Aaron asked looking over at him.

Daryl’s face turned blood red, he kept looking at his feet and just shrugged his shoulders ….this was gonna be harder than he thought.

“Sorry, just trying to start a conversation” Aaron said noticing how red his face was.

“That’s okay” Daryl mumbled.

The two walk around, hitting a few stores that was close by and killing some walkers, on the way. “So Daryl who taught you to shoot that thing?” Aaron asked nodding towards the crossbow.

“Um my brother” Daryl answered, he would take me huntin showed me how to shoot and track.” Daryl answered.

“Where is he now?”

“Uh….he didn’t make it” Daryl says barely above a whisper.

“Oh I’m sorry Daryl” Aaron said taking a risk reaching out patting Daryl on the shoulder.

“Ah its alright …..not such a nice man” Daryl says.

“Oh yeah….I’m used to not so nice men” Aaron said.

Daryl nodded his head, the scars on his back stinging from the memory of his dad, and brother …..beating his “feelings” out of him the feelings that was not natural that was against God according to his dad and brother.

“Sorry” Daryl mumbles.

“Why you are sorry you have never said anything mean towards me Daryl” Aaron said.

“I don’t know….my brother and dad were those type of men” Daryl says sitting down leaning back on a tree.

“You don’t have to apologize for your brother or your dad Daryl.” “Your, your own man, and like I said you have never said or done anything against me…..your a good guy” Aaron says sitting down beside him.

“Um….I really like staying at your garage, and thanks for the bikes” Daryl blurts out figuring it’s was now or never.

“That’s good I’m glad” Aaron says with a smile on his face.

“Uh……okay ……uh Carol told me I should talk to you about this um” Daryl started stumbling over his words.

“What is it Daryl?”

“Okay……um….okay….I like you” Daryl says looking at the ground.

“I like you too Daryl….like I said you’re a good guy” Aaron says a bit confused.

“No like …… I have ….feelings for you” Daryl grounded out.

“Oh……oh” Aaron says, “I didn’t know you were gay…. I had no idea.” Aaron says as he himself starts stumbling over his words.

“Yeah…well…don’t talk about it much….wasn’t acceptable in my house” Daryl says picking at the grass in front of him.

“Yeah….your dad and brother” “Oh God Im sorry” Aaron says.

“I’m sorry I know its not been long since Eric…..but I needed to tell you.” Daryl says.

“No Daryl……thanks for telling me” “To tell you the truth I have feelings for you ….why do you think I let you sleep in my garage I feel safer when your there ….last night I didn’t sleep at all with you not being there” Aaron says touching Daryl’s forearm.

“I didn’t sleep well last night either…..not being there” Daryl says finally looking up at Aaron. “I like being around you …..in your garage….I feel at home around you” Daryl says.

Aaron moves to his knees moving closer to Daryl putting his hands on his arms, “I feel like home around you to Daryl” Aaron moves his hands to Daryl’s face lifting his chin so they were eye to eye. Daryl looks at Aaron, butterflies in his stomach, Daryl smiles at Aaron. Daryl was taking off guard when he feels Aaron’s lips on his. Daryl closes his eyes, letting himself enjoy the feeling of the other man’s lips on his, his hands on his face…..the feeling of a man.

“Move into the house Daryl?” Aaron asks his forehead on Daryl’s.

“Yeah……but to the couch” Daryl whispers back.

“Okay” Aaron says feeling tears rolling down his cheek, a smile on his face.

“Why are you crying?” Daryl asked “Oh shit did I do something?” “I’m sorry”

“No Daryl….you didn’t do anything” Aaron says wiping tears from his face.

“Let’s go ……I’m getting hungry” Aaron says, standing up pulling Daryl with him.

A Month Later:

Daryl had moved from the garage to the couch ……and eventually to the bedroom, it took him awhile but Aaron was patient and would even sleep in the living room with him some nights. Daryl was happy being in the house with Aaron, he liked being around him…..he liked kissing him.

“So Dar…..what’s for dinner…what did you get today?” Aaron asked as Daryl came in through the garage door, packing what looked like a rabbit.

“Rabbit” Daryl answers holding the rabbit up showing Aaron a smile on his face.

“Nice” Aaron got up from the chair and followed Daryl into the kitchen, watched him skin the rabbit getting it ready for him too cook.

The two men sit down to dinner, eating the rabbit Daryl had got, and some potatoes and green beans from Ricks garden it was a good meal.

“Thank you that was good” Daryl says stopping to kiss Aaron as he puts the dishes in the sink.

“Mmm your welcome” Aaron says snaking his arms around Daryl kissing him. “I love you Daryl” Aaron whispers in his ear this was the first time that he said this to him.

Daryl smiled, he was happy in this shitty world with this man “I love you too.” Daryl grabs Aarons hand and walks up the stairs to the bedroom. He sits on the bed pulling Aaron to him kissing him.

“I want you Daryl” Aaron moans…..he had wanted Daryl since the day in the woods when he told him he had feelings for him but he knew Daryl wasn’t ready and he didn’t want to push him or scare him away.

Daryl slides back onto the bed pulling Aaron along with him, flipping them so he was on top of Aaron “I want you too” he whispers in his ear. Daryl kisses Aaron moving to his cheek, kissing down his jawline….moving to his neck.

Daryl jerks away from Aaron when Aaron starts to pull his shirt off of him Daryl always kept his shirt on around Aaron, he never let him see his back…..he never let anyone see his back.

“I’m sorry” Aaron says letting go of Daryl’s shirt

“No….no its okay” Daryl says realizing that he is going to have to show him sooner or later….they were living together and he did love him …..he shouldn’t hide from him. Daryl moves so he was sitting on the bed, and slowly pulls his shirt up over his head his back towards Aaron….he hears Aaron gasp as he notices his back.

“Oh my God Daryl…..what happen?” Aaron’s voice was full of worry, as he moves behind Daryl his fingers tracing the scars on Daryl’s back.  “Those not so nice men I grew up with” Daryl answers “Tried to beat my feelings out of me” Daryl says his face turning red.

“Why are you red, you shouldn’t be embarrassed …..they should have been” Aaron tells him kissing his shoulder.

Daryl moved around and got underneath the covers “Sorry….I just wanna go to sleep” Daryl says.

“Sleep sounds good to me” Aaron smiles moving up towards him cuddling beside him. “I love you Daryl”

“Love you too” Daryl mumbles wrapping his arm around Aaron, feeling bad he knew what Aaron wanted but once again his dad and brother had stopped him.


	2. Lucky Man

It had been almost a month since, Daryl showed Aaron his back and told him what happen, and he had been real distant and had moved back to the garage and it worried Aaron he hoped that he had made a mistake and pushed him away. Aaron decided to go visit Carol, she seemed to be the only person that Daryl ever really talked to besides just short conversations but really talked too.

“Hey Carol can I talk to you?” Aaron had found Carol at Ricks, in the garden.

“Yeah, of course is something wrong with Daryl?” Carol asked standing up cleaning her hands on her jeans.

“I don’t know…..he seems to be real distant lately, he has moved back to the garage I don’t know what I have done and I was hoping he had talked to you about it” Aaron tells her. Carol could see the concern in his face. Daryl had told her what happened, and that he was worried that Aaron would not love him because he grew up with such homophobic family and being taught that it was wrong.

“Sorry Aaron I didn't know he had moved back to the garage, he told me what happened but you didn't do anything this is some stuff that Daryl needs to work through …..with your help.” Carol tells him as they make their way back to Carol’s house.

“I have tried, I’m afraid to push too hard I’m afraid to push him away.”

“Well here’s a secret about Daryl Dixon you will need to push and push hard he is the hardest headed man you will ever meet…..but trust me his bark is much worse than his bite.” Carol tells him pouring them both cup of coffee.

“Shew….its just Eric was so much easier to talk to I guess I’m just not used to men like Daryl”

“Trust me Aaron….no one is used to men like Daryl” “ Daryl is a man all his own….but he really does love you, he is worrying about you not loving him because of his past and what he grew up with, he blames himself for what his father and brother were.” Carol decided to tell Aaron why Daryl had isolated himself from Aaron, she seen the love and worry in Aarons eyes.

“Why?” Aaron asked he was confused to why he would blame himself, but he had noticed that Daryl seemed to take everything in and blame himself for everything wrong that was going on.

“I don’t know to be honest, maybe you can get that out of him” “He really does love you, and he needs to be reminded that you love him all the time he doesn't believe he deserves love so you need to show him he does.”

“Yeah, I will” “ Thank you Carol” Aaron put his cup in the sink before leaving Carols house and heading back to his, he wanted to talk to Daryl, he was gone this morning by the time he got up on a run Aaron figured.

“Hi babe” Aaron spots Daryl in the garage fiddling with one of the bikes, that he had he had finished one and was working on the other thinking about letting Glenn have it after he got it done.

“Hey…where have you been?” Daryl asked wiping his hands on the rag in his pocket.

“Went to Carols…needed to talk to her, is all” Aaron answers “You hungry, I was getting ready to cook dinner?”

“Food sounds good” Daryl smiles.

“Okay anything special you want?”

“I brought in some squirrel I got today, I cleaned them I just put them in the freezer.” Daryl tells him, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“Sounds good thanks babe for getting them…how many did you get?”

“A lot actually took some to Ricks” Daryl answered.

“I bet he loved that”

Daryl nodded his head, and went back to working on the bike. “Okay I will get started on dinner I’ll come get ya when they are done.”

Daryl grunted, standing up placing a kiss on Aaron’s lips, before going back to the bike. Aaron left him and went into the house, the kiss was a big step they hadn't kissed in a while.

Aaron was happy that Daryl had kissed him, he was giddy he loved kissing him, Daryl made him happy and he didn’t want to lose him he had already lost someone he loved he didn’t want to lose someone else. He decided to take Carol’s advice and just talk to him, he knew that it may piss Daryl off but he wanted to tell him how he felt. Aaron cooked dinner for the two and heads to the garage to tell Daryl dinner was done.

“Hey dinner is done, why don’t you wash up and come eat” Aaron says leaning against the door frame.

Daryl nodded his head and, and wiped his hands on his rag before tossing it on the work bench, and headed into the house stopping and kissing Aaron on the cheek before heading to the shower. While Daryl showered, Aaron set the table and got their food out, he was nervous about this conversation but he knew he had to have he had decided to wait until after dinner.

He was just sitting down when Daryl came in to the table, Daryl sit down beside him “It looks good Aaron thanks.”

“Thank you for showing me how to cook it I would have never known” Aaron says taking a bite of his food.

“That’s how my ma always cooked it” Daryl tell him.

“She must have been a good cook”

“Yeah, when she was sober she was” Daryl says looking down at his plate.

“So was it a run you went on or just out hunting?” Aaron ask taking the hint to change the subject.

“A run Glenn needed me to go with him, Maggie needed some female stuff” Daryl mumbles.

“Female stuff huh?” Aaron laughed.

Hearing Aaron laugh made Daryl chuckle, “yeah, not sure why he wanted me to go but it was nice talking to him.”

“Did you tell him about the bike?”

“Nah…gonna surprise him with it, I’m almost done with it.” “That reminds me when we go back out I wanna look for some parts start working on one for Carl.”

“Yeah, okay but do you think Rick will be okay with that?”

“Yeah, it I teach him how to be safe and find him a helmet”

“He will love you forever, I have seen him around messing with yours maybe you can have him help you with it.” Aaron suggested.

“That’s a good idea, thanks….I’ll do that” Daryl smiles. Daryl gets up from the table and washing his dishes putting them away, and heading into the living room. Aaron followed him figure it was best time as ever.

“Hey can I talk to you Dar?”

“Yeah….is something wrong?”

“No ….I mean I don’t know.” “Okay why have you moved back to the garage, did I do something?” “Its been a month and you have moved back to the garage and you barely talk to me hell that was the first kiss since that night…..I have no idea what I have done but we need to talk about it.”

“You aint done anything Aaron…..I just….I’m sorry maybe I was wrong telling you have feelings for you….maybe this is all wrong I’m sorry” Daryl says standing up off the couch.

“No please Daryl …..please just talk to me….. this isn't wrong….our feelings for each other isn't wrong there is nothing wrong with the way we feel about each other…..that was your fucking dad and brothers issues not ours they were closed minded idiots and what they done to you ….that was wrong.... not this.” Aaron could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

I’m sorry…..I just can’t ….I’m so sorry” Daryl says leaving the house leaving Aaron the man that he had feelings for the man that he had come to love standing alone, and upset and confused.

Daryl went to Carol’s house sneaking in and sitting on the couch, everyone was on bed, the house was dark and quiet, Daryl felt like throwing shit and breaking shit as he wiped tears from his eyes.

Daryl fell asleep on the couch, after cussing himself and, crying he was aggravated with himself and with his dad and brother even though they were gone all he could think about was, them calling him pansy and a faggot as they hit him. He dreamed about Aaron that night and was woken up by a slap to the head.

“Hey…hey what the hell?” Daryl jerked awake looking directly into Carol’s eyes.

“What the hell did you do?”

“Nothing …..I didn't do anything.”

“Really?”  “Is that why Aaron is sitting alone at you guy’s house crying his eyes out and not wanting to talk to anyone.”

“He’s crying?”

“Yeah, that’s a normal emotion when the man you love tells you that the feelings they have for each other is wrong.” Carol spits sitting down beside him.

“Well, it is wrong Carol” Daryl mumbles his head buried in his hands.

“Oh shut the hell up Daryl Dixon…..stop using that as an excuse to get close to someone.” “I’m so sick of you using that as an excuse.”

Daryl just looked at her, he had never seen her so mad in the few years that he had known her, “grow up be a man and stop letting two dead men run your life Daryl.” Carol had never been this angry with him ever but to see him ruin a good thing because of his past ….she wasn't going to let that happen.

“You get your hardheaded ass up of my couch and go talk to him” Carol demands.

Daryl nodded his head Carol was right ….it was an excuse he used to keep from getting close to people and he needed to stop letting them run his life, they were not around anymore and he did love Aaron, he was home to him he needed him in his life.

Daryl left Carol’s house and headed home, he went into the house, finding Aaron on the couch he could tell he had been crying.

“Hey babe…..will you come with me?” Daryl asked reaching his hand to Aaron.

“Where are we going?” Aaron asked getting up from the couch.

“For a ride….please come with me.”

Aaron put his shoes and followed Daryl out to the garage, and got on his bike, they had never went out together on the bike, he didn’t know what Daryl had planned but he was happy that Daryl came back. Aaron wrapped his arms around Daryl, as he sped up, it took him a second to realize that Daryl was taking him out to where they had that first conversation. Daryl stopped the bike, and got off helping Aaron off.

“I want to talk to you….away from everyone out here, I feel comfortable out here like I can talk about anything.” Daryl says looking at his feet.

“I'm happy you want to talk…..I wanna talk to.” Aaron says grabbing Daryl’s hand. “Please sit with me.”

The two men sit down against the tree the same spot where Daryl had told him about his feeling about him. “I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard…..I just ….. I love you Daryl and I understand if you don’t have the same feelings for me …I understand it’s a confusing time and I just want to still be friends we can just put all this behind us and still talk and go on runs, and you can stay in the extra bedroom..... I’m okay with that.” Aaron tells him not making eye contact.

Aaron is surprised when he feels Daryl’s hands on his face his lips on his Daryl pulls him on his lap. “I love you Aaron….I’m not confused, I’m an idiot….but not confused, I have always liked men its just like I told you before I grew up in a very hate filled home…I didn’t know how to show my feelings ….I never felt like this before …… I slept with Merles leftovers and that was just to make Merle and my dad happy and make them stop with the name calling and the beatings but ……Im done letting them run my life, they are dead and I need to man up and live my life and that means loving and taking care of the man I love.” Daryl says kissing him again.

Aaron pulled away from the kiss, “I love you Daryl, and I want you…… I want you so bad” Aaron moans as he kissing Daryl’s neck.

“I want you too babe” Daryl groans pulling Aarons shirt up over his head kissing his neck, his chest, he could feel Aarons erection on hard on his stomach, Daryl leans up pulling his vest off laying it beside him, moving Aaron laying him on his vest, before pulling his shirt up over his head.

He leaned back down kissing Aaron, “remember to be quiet don’t want walkers to find us” he smirked looking down at Aaron who smiled “I’ll try my best.” Daryl moved his hands to Aaron jeans, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them off of him, palming his erection through his boxers…hearing Aaron moan was the sexiest thing he had ever heard…just him moaning had Daryl’s cock so hard it hurt. “Damn…..I love hearing you moan …..I can’t wait to get you home so you can moan and scream as loud as you want babe” Daryl growls kissing his neck pushing Aaron’s boxers off of him wrapping his hand around him.

“Ah shit Dar…..it has been too long if you keep doing that I’ll cum ….and I wanna cum with you in me …..please” Aaron moans the feeling of Daryl’s hand on him was all he wanted from the day he met him in that barn. “Okay babe….I have only done this once before and it was with a woman…..so please tell me if I’m doin it wrong.” Daryl tells him.

“Well….first I need to be stretched…..it has been a long time” Aaron tells him taking Daryl’s hand and sucking his fingers into his mouth. Daryl rips his boxers off of him…..and starts to rub Aarons entrance slowly...... knowing that he had to be relaxed it would help. “Please baby” Aaron moans. Daryl takes the hint and gently pushes a finger into him……feeling how tight he was made his cock throb…… “shit babe…..your so tight” Daryl groans leaning down kissing him, as he moves his finger in and out of him “ready for another one?” Aaron nodded his head, he was ready for Daryl all of Daryl but he knew that Daryl wanted to not hurt him.

Daryl pushed another finger into him, he was starting to loosen up more “Scissor me baby….that will help stretch me faster …I need you in me I’m gonna explode please” Daryl done what he was told, and finally when he figured he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out of him and stood up unbutton his jeans and kicking his boots off. “Damn babe….I may need to be stretched so more to fit that thing” Aaron smirked looking up at his sexy man naked for the first time. “Oh hush” Daryl says his face red. Aaron thought it was cute that Daryl got embarrassed so easily.

“You ready baby?” Daryl ask as he spits on his hand slicking himself up.

“I have been ready…..please."  Aaron moans just feeling the blunt head of Daryl’s cock against his entrance …..he was not gonna last at all it had been way to long and feeling how stretched and full he was…..and Daryl had not yet bottomed out he was gonna lose it. “Shit babe…..sorry this aint gonna last long…..fuck your so tight” Daryl hisses as he finally bottoms out. “Fuck trust me…I aint gonna last long either…..fuck your so big…..move …I want to feel you.” Aaron moans his hands wrapped around Daryl's forearms.

Aaron moans loud when Daryl starts to move, “babe …..walkers” Daryl groans leaning down his lips finding his catching moan after moan that was coming from Aaron. Daryl’s thrust start speeding up he knew he wouldn't last long it had been even longer for him and he had never been in anyone this tight, he loved feeling how warm and tight his man was…..he was perfect for him in every way he even fit him perfectly.

“Oh my God babe your so perfect…..you even fit me perfect….I’m so sorry I made you cry” Daryl groans in his ear.

“Ah…..shit babe your about to make me cum……oh shit just like that ……holy fuck yes right there” Daryl watched as his man come undone underneath him…..he had never seen anything so sexy in his life, Daryl losses it as he feels Aaron tighten around him, his hand on his cock stroking …… cumming all over his stomach moaning his name. “Shit babe” Daryl grunts coming deep inside Aaron.

“Holy shit…..sex has never been then good …..ever” Aaron groans feeling Daryl pull out of him.

“Oh come on now….I can do better than that” Daryl grins handing him his boxers and jeans. “Fuck I cant wait until we get home…….shit babe” Aaron moans handing Daryl his vest. Daryl chuckles pulling Aaron to him wrapping his arms around him kissing him “I love you, can I please move back to the bedroom?” Daryl asked kissing him again.

“You have to now…..you have to prove you can do better than that” Aaron winked at him kissing him. “Lets go home.”

* * *

 6 months later

Aaron comes into the bedroom and sees his man, laying on his stomach his back uncovered, his scars now proudly on display after Aaron had convinced him that he was sexy with them…..Daryl took every chance he had to go without his shirt ….even mowing the yard shirtless….which earned him sex filled night.

Aaron grinned as he straddled Daryl, leaning down kissing his scars moving to his shoulders brushing his hair away from his ear nibbling his ear. “Good morning baby” Daryl groaned looking over at Aaron as he moved to lay beside him.

“You better get up or Carl is gonna pull your ass out of bed…..he has been here an hour waiting for you to get up out of bed…..he wants to ride his bike.” Aaron grinned at him kissing him.

“Okay…..go tell him I’m up….let me get dressed then I get him on his bike.” Daryl chuckled uncovering and sitting up in the bed.

Aaron kissed his shoulder again before leaving the bedroom, he got dressed and headed down to the living room.

“Okay Carl….lets go get your ass on the bike…did you bring you helmet …..you dad will kill us both” Daryl says ruffling Carl’s hair.

“Yeah I got it come on” Carl was out the door before Daryl could get his boots on. As he walked out to the porch he looked around, and seen everyone waiting on him he was lucky, he had the man he loved and a family that accepted him for him.


End file.
